


Taking a Chance

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Nothing to Chance 11 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Ezra realizes that there is something more important than money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

“Gentlemen, might I interest you in a game of chance?”

Ezra waited expectantly as the three strangers, recently off the stage, considered his offer and then continued on with a shake of their heads. 

“Sir, might I interest you in a game of chance?” Ezra tried again, directing his attention to the well-attired man heading for the bar. 

When the only response he received was a grunt and a shake of the head, Ezra simply smiled, and looked around. Most of the men who filled the saloon were already involved in card games of their own, or totally engrossed in their liquor, he noted in disappointment. 

“Might I…” This time Ezra let his voice trail off as his next intended target – victim, he corrected to himself - continued on without even sparing him a glance.

“Solitaire, it is,” he decided. The money in his boot, a remarkable amount even in his eyes, could stay there for another day, or until he found a suitable opponent. 

“Whatcha doing, Ezra?” 

“I am shuffling these cards in an impressive display of dexterity, if I might say so myself,” Ezra said with a laugh, looking up as JD plopped himself down into a chair.

“No, I mean, do you wanna play? I’ve got-“ JD broke off, studying the coins in his hand. “Oh, sorry, Ez. I’ve only got thirty cents.” He wrinkled his nose. “I guess that’s not enough.”

“My, my,” Ezra responded. “A veritable fortune. However,” he added as JD started to get to his feet. “As luck may have it, I find myself in similar straits.”

“Does that mean you want to play?” JD asked.

“It does indeed, my boy,” Ezra assured him, his gold tooth sparkling in the light. 

“Well, alright,” JD exclaimed. “Deal me in.”

“You got room for me, too?”

“And me?”

“I wouldn’t mind playin’ a hand or two.”

“Me, either.”

“I’m in.”

Before Ezra knew it, the two of them had been joined by the rest of the regulators, as Buck, Vin, Chris, Nathan, and Josiah, each took a seat around the table. 

“Beer’s on Ezra,” Buck chuckled, his eyes twinkling when the gambler simply threw a mock-glare in his direction. 

Ezra sat back in his chair, shuffling the cards with ease. He’d never admit it, but there were more important things than money. And he was taking a chance on one of them: Friendship. 

~end~


End file.
